Always Tomorrow
by hoeoverbros
Summary: Gosh, Brooke hated him right now! Why did he have to go and get her pregnant and then make her go on bedrest! Total Brucas fluff, oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Author's Note: Okay, so here is a oneshot. Fluff and Brucas- what could be better? And oh yes I threw POTC in there, I just couldn't resist. I would like to thank my beta _BreaktheFloor22, _you were a great help! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Enjoy…

3333

"Damn you, Lucas Scott," Brooke said as she sat in bed rubbing her pregnant belly. Last month she had been put on bed rest and she still had a month to go.

"_Baby you heard what the doctor said," Lucas said to his very pissed off wife, "You need to say in bed for the last two months of your pregnancy. You were stressing yourself out too much."_

"_But, baby, I don't want to stay in bed all day," Brooke said._

_Lucas ran his hands up and down her legs trying to calm her down, "Look honey, you know how important it is that you do this for our baby's health. Don't you want to deliver a healthy baby at full term?" _

"_Fine! But only for the sake of the baby, not even for you!" Brooke spat with a humph, these next few months were going to be murder on all of them._

"_That's fine, pretty girl. As long as you agree," Lucas said with a smile as he rubbed circles in her back._

"_I already said yes! So let's just leave it at that!" Brooke stated rather angrily. _

"_I know, cherry, I know. Let's get you home and in bed," Lucas said grasping his hand in hers as he and Brooke walked out of the hospital._

As much as she hated being stuck in bed, she was thankful she had time to work on her designs. She was just glad she wasn't put on bed rest because something bad had happened in terms of the pregnancy. The doctor had just advised that it would be best for the baby and her if she did. She had been put on bed rest on her 4th anniversary. The wedding seemed like ages ago…

_Brooke never thought that when she answered her phone that day, that Lucas would have invited her to Las Vegas. Of course, when he offered the _

_last thing she thought he'd be doing that weekend was proposing. But, she found out later that that was what he was originally going to do. _

_They went to Vegas, he proposed, and now here she was sitting in a wedding gown, designed by herself, two months later, about to get married. She had never thought she would get married to Lucas Scott, but it was happening. _

"_Brooke?" Peyton said as she walked in. At first, she had been completely pissed off at Brooke, but then she realized her and Lucas weren't meant to be. Lucas was the one person who understood her, but that didn't make them soul mates, it just made them amazing friends._

"_What's up?" Brooke asked as she fixed her hair. There was only twenty short minutes until the ceremony._

"_It's raining," Peyton said quietly. It was supposed to be a gorgeous day, for a gorgeous outdoor wedding._

"_What? No! It was sunny a half hour ago!" Brooke said as she ran over to the window._

"_I know, and to make things worse from the radar it looks like it isn't going to let up," Peyton said sadly._

"_What am I going to do?" Brooke asked, but more of rhetorically. _

"_Well, they're bringing in the flowers, and I just ran into Nathan, and he said that Lucas was okay with having the wedding indoors if you were," Peyton said trying to be of the most help she could. They were at a park, and the only building was lunch tables and bathrooms. Brooke had turned a lunch area in to a full out beauty salon. _

"_I want to talk to Lucas," Brooke screeched sounding almost like a stubborn two year old._

"_Yeah, sure. I'll go get him," Peyton said as she exited the room._

"_Hey, babe. You look gorgeous," Lucas said as he came into the room._

"_Luke, what are we going to do? This was supposed to be the perfect day!" Brooke said in tears._

"_And it still can be. I only need you. I don't care if we get married here or somewhere else. Just as long as I can have you forever. I love you Brooke, I don't need anything special on our wedding day because you make up for whatever is lacking. Our marriage is special enough, we don't need a fabulous wedding," Lucas declared as he held Brooke._

"_I know! I just wanted it to be perfect," she said as she cried some more, but then stopped when she got an idea, "Broody can we get married in the rain?"_

"_Of course, if you want too," Lucas said after a moment. The fact that Brooke was so adamant on getting married outside, even in the rain, shocked him at first._

"_I do. Come on! We have to tell everyone!" Brooke said as she pulled him out the door._

They had indeed gotten married outside, and Lucas had been right. It didn't matter where they got married, just that they were. And that was almost as good as what she convinced Lucas to do next…

"_Brooke, please stay in bed!" Lucas begged. It was only day three of Brooke on bed rest, and it was already hell._

"_Broody, I'm bored," Brooke whined, "I don't want to stay in bed!"_

"_I'll do anything to get you to!" Lucas said before thinking, he knew that he would regret this later._

"_Anything?" Brooke asked with an evil smile._

"_I guess," Lucas said with a sigh._

"_Then first I want a foot massage, and then I want you to go and buy a Chanel purse, and then I want you to make me chicken fingers, and then I want to see Naley and Jamie, as a start," Brooke said with a small laugh._

_After Lucas had completed everything, and Nathan, Haley, and Jamie had just left, he hoped he could finally relax. But no, Brooke gave him the evil grin that said he still had lots more to do._

"_Well actually Broody, there is one more thing I want you to do with me," Brooke said leaning over to whisper, "Make love to me, husband." But the way she said it made it sound like it was dirty like licking like a lollipop._

"_Brooke! Your seven months pregnant! As much as I want to I probably shouldn't," Lucas said scolding her slightly, but his voice as had a tinge of sadness._

"_But Lucas," she said, and that was the last words she needed to convince him because her actions convinced him much better._

Of course, she had gotten her way, and he did in fact make love to her. Even throughout their problems, their love remained strong. Well until now. She was sitting in their bedroom watching her favorite movies. She was tired of his crap, he still got to move around, and he could actually do stuff. She heard the doorbell, but didn't care it was probably just a solicitor.

"Hey guys," Lucas said sounding depressed.

"Hey, Luke," Haley said giving her best friend a hug, "How's she doing?"

"Fine, she's in our room. You can go up if you want."

"Sure, I'll see if I can perk her up," Haley said as they heard Brooke burst out in sobs.

"Is she okay?" asked Nathan.

"Oh, yeah. She's just crying because Will got killed in Pirates of the Caribbean," Lucas said nonchalantly, "She's been watching this movie about every day."

"Oh, okay. How are you doing man?" Nathan asked as Haley walked upstairs, and indeed Lucas was right. Brooke was watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.

"Hey, tigger. How are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm good how are you tutor mom?" Brooke asked smiling for the first time that day.

"Good, I've actually got some news," Haley said and then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!"

"Ah! That's great!" Brooke exclaimed giving her friend a huge hug. The guys came upstairs after Nathan told Lucas the same thing.

"So Brookie cookie, we were wondering if you wanted to come to a celebratory dinner with us?" Nathan said.

"I would love to!" Brooke said, but then stopped and looked at Lucas, "But only if my husband thinks it would be okay."

"One night couldn't hurt," Lucas said.

"Yay!" Brooke said giving both Nathan and Haley huge hugs.

3333

Of course, a month went by once Brooke started to except the fact that she was on bed rest.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!" Brooke screamed as Lucas came running.

"Get my bag, I'm in labor!" Brooke said as she saw Lucas coming.

"Okay, okay. Remain calm! It will be okay!" Lucas said talking to himself more than anyone else.

They arrived at the hospital to find out that for some odd ball reason Brooke's labor was going expressively fast. In hour later, it was time to push.

"Now, Lucas. I want you to keep her calm and focused," the doctor coached Lucas.

"Okay, baby. You can do come on. You got this!" Lucas said trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"Damn you Lucas Scott! I hate you!" Brooke said more of screamed while she squeezed Lucas hand so hard it turned purple.

"I need you to push, Brooke," the doctor said as nicely as possible.

"Ugh!" Brooke shouted.

"One more Brooke," the doctor said.

"Come on baby!" Lucas said which caused him to receive a slap.

"And here is your baby boy. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"Davis-Scott," Brooke clarified and everyone burst out laughing.

The doctor walked over to the happy couple and handed them their long awaited for son.

"We did good, Brooke." Lucas said.

"Yeah, we did," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but did you two pick a name?" the nurse inquired.

"Yes, we did. William Teague Scott," Brooke proclaimed.

"Wait why William? I thought we were going to go with Mitchell." Lucas said.

"We were, but without Pirates of the Caribbean and Will Turner, I never would have made it through this pregnancy." Brooke said. At that Lucas just laughed, but accepted the name. This was perfect, his life now was complete.


End file.
